User talk:Jäzzi/Archive Fourteen
User box Hi, Jazzi. If you have time, may you teach me how to make a User box.--Kingkillerbee (talk) 05:56, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :Zeldapedia:Userboxes this may help. Green Rupee 06:04, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry, I meant a Word Bubble.--Kingkillerbee (talk) 06:28, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Of course I can! Actually, if you give me five colors, a quote, and an image, I can make it for you and then use the formatting to base it off. For example, you can see my wordbubble in the following section: } }} And then you can see how it works when I use it underneath this post: I have white text, a black background, and blue for the accent color. You can choose up to five colors, but you have to have at least two (background and text color). I use a different font as I enjoy the look of that font, but you can use whatever font you like out of the following list: *Arial *Arial Black *Batang *Comic Sans MS *Courier New *Cursive *Fantasy *Georgia *Impact *Lucida Console *Lucida Sans *Monospace *MS Sans Serif *MS Serif *Palatino Linotype *Sans-Serif *Serif *Tahoma *Times New Roman *Trebuchet MS *Verdana To pick the colors and the image, you can follow this format: * image = Image name.extenstion * color = color1 * color2 = color2 * textcolor = text1 * textcolor2 = text2 * line = line Color1 and Color2 can be the same color, as well as Text1 and Text2. In my case, I use the line as an accent color and then use it for my links. And then for the sig portion, you can either place your signature, or a few quotes. And for time, you can either put a } section, or you can place something there, I do links to my subpages. Hopefully this helped! Jazzi 15:15, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to bother you, but where do I find the color codes, or do I just say a color that I want?--Kingkillerbee (talk) 18:08, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :It's not bothering me, I'm here to help! You can find a list of names here. You can pick the color names, for example GreenYellow. Or you can use the code, for example: #ADFF2F. ::Okay, I think I've got it. Like this? |image= Ivan.png |color= #FFD700 |color2= #000000 |textcolor= #0000CD |textcolor2= #FFD700 |line= #DAA520 |fonttype= Lucida Console |sig= "This town is our turf— the turf of the world-famous Killer Bees! Don't mess with us!" -Ivan --Kingkillerbee (talk) 06:38, July 8, 2012 (UTC) That will show up as The |time=~~~~~ slot should be filled with five squiggly lines ~~~~~ and the |text= slot should be filled with your text. Again, you can see the coding through And you can find the template at Template:KKB and you can edit it with this link. Hope this helped!}} Sig Thanks for offering to help. So, what do I do to change it? Green Rupee 16:15, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Your Word Bubble } like on your page and your Unofficial userbox forum. Was this on purpose?}} } it should've shown the text in the preview, but it wasn't, so I had to change it back to }. Thank you so much for letting me know, as I would've never caught it.}} Message from (talk) I was the person posting the Oocca theory, I apologize as I didn't see your message until just now. I thought my computer was being wacky and not communicating properly which was why I posted again. Why was it deleted though, for that theory has come up a lot in certain circle the second the plot of Skyward Sword was released? Was there something I didn't follow properly? is there a way we it can be better supported or worded, for I know for a fact a good variety of others also believe this, and after all it is a theory. It a very logical connection that I'm sure would make sense to people. See I was eluding that Link and Zelda from SS were technically the creators of the Hylians and then the Skyloftians evolved into Oocca after Link and Zelda established Hyrule. : Read this it may help since it is a similar problem. Green Rupee 17:45, July 9, 2012 (UTC) all theories have a way of being disproved or are controversial, and they were more after the loftwings to Oocca while I'm also after Skyloft people to Oocca. They also went on that it all looks artificial in City while skyloft was more earthy. well thats what happens when a village turns into a city. I feel it has enough support and evidence to remain on as a theory. I've seen many theories that include something that may disprove it. :You didn't actually read the talk page he linked you to. Unless Nintendo chose to retcon the facts they put in Twilight Princess, there is literally no way Skyloft and City in the Sky can be the same thing. Hylia created the former while the Oocca created the latter. Unless you're saying that Shad was wrong, which is not how theorizing works. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 18:20, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Of course every theory can be disproved or is controversial or else it would be a fact. First you look at what supports this theory, well they are both floating cities and both have bird-like races living up there. Now disproving the theory are the facts that both masses don't look alike, the City in the Sky is floating with propellers there is nothing that suggests that the Oocca are the evolved forms of loftwings, and how can a race that can't talk talk evolve into a race that supposedly created the CitS and the dominion rod, and can communicate with humans. In skyward sword it states Hylia created Sykloft while Shad says CitS was made by the Oocca. There may be more stuff that I missed but I think what disproves it outweighs what supports it. Green Rupee 18:32, July 9, 2012 (UTC) One of the theories that is there now says they may have been more humanoid in order to actually build things. Also it could have propellers because since the Goddess Hylia is kind of gone by TP they may have had to find an alternate way to stay afloat. Plus this theory is more widely know an accepted than is though and worth a paragraph. the evidence against it can be put in as well. Also shad's info comes from lore and legend, not necessarily dead on history, plus before it was in books it was probably oral, which isn't that reliable and can be easily morphed unintentionally. We have also seen language changes over time already. Xykeb was right you didn't read all of that page I linked to. Read FierceDeku's comment. If you really want it to be in articles bring it up on a forum or something. Green Rupee 18:57, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Just throwing in my 2 cents since I'm here anyways, I'm all for making it a theory even with all the disproving facts, thats what make's it a theory right.User talk:NaviSlayer (I still suck at this name signing thing) This is going to be my last message here because we really shouldn't be having this discussion on the talk page of somebody no longer involved in the conversation. If you want to continue, bring it to a talk page or forum. However, I don't see any need because I don't think your argument holds any water at all. You see, the truth is, Zelda is a work of fiction. It is not real life, and we cannot use real life logic to reason. Technically you are correct, Shad's statements are not fact because they are drawn from legend. But think about this not from your own theorizing perspective but rather from the view of the developers. What in the world do you stand to gain by making Shad's information false but not hinting at it anywhere int he series? He says it as though it were fact and by all rights he seems to be correct about just about everything. Why muddle it with incorrect information if you aren't going to follow up on it in any meaningful way? There's no point. We take Shad's information as fact unless there is a clear indication he may be wrong. There is none. Don't respond to this unless you have a counterargument that does not include "Shad could be wrong". As for mentioning the theory along with the reasons why it cannot be true, it's not something we've really done in the past so that's really a wiki-wide discussion. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 19:09, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Question How was the Skull kid Theory "A Very Forced Theory" I simply transfered the theory from the TP Skull Kid article to this one for inconsistency reasons? -sincerely NaviSlayer :You'd think I'd remember that the same theory was on the Skull Kid (mini-boss) page, but I did not. In which case, I'll re-add the information in with it reworded. – Jazzi (talk) 17:03, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Thats ok, just every time I looked at it i was like, "why is that there but not here" so I added it (and thank for assigning my name thing, I learn from example) User talk:NaviSlayer :Understandable. And no worries, glad that you're quick at learning! – Jazzi (talk) 17:19, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Stuff Wow, I was just reading the Featured Blog, that's some pretty impressive stuff (I didn't know this place looked so good in Monobook :). Congratulations! Fang (talk) 11:09, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :Awh, thank you! – Jazzi (talk) 11:17, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Admins? Since you are apparently the go-to person for reporting to admins on Skype, or wherever they are, in case you didn't notice, . Sorry to bug you, but thanks. —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 14:28, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :Reported. Never thought I'd be a go-to person for anything but coding! But yeah, I report the vandals on Skype since it's quicker than messaging and, of course, it's part of my "push forums" personality. – Jazzi (talk) 14:30, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Can the hyphen at the beginning of my signature stay? (-->)—'Ceiling Master' 14:45, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks. —'Ceiling Master' 19:46, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Whoa, hold up. The Japanese Zelda II manual is not a valid source for the Japanese name of an enemy in Zelda II? Then what is, pray tell? 19:37, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :It's the source for a Japanese name, which the article claims to know, but gives no source. In the SAME section, there is a similar name used for the ALttP enemy and it is given no source. Why is this allowed, and my edit is not? That is what confuses me here. Is it simply because I am not registered? Genuine question. 19:47, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry to labor this, I honestly never thought this would be a big deal, but the statement on the page is "the Japanese name of these monsters is "Zazakku", the same as the Japanese name for Dairas in The Adventure of Link.". Firstly, neither of these statements have any source cited. The first statement is correct, but it is not cited, the second statement is incorrect, and no source is cited either. Why so I have to provide a 150% verifiable source to correct a statement that has no source whatsoever and, with a only small amount of research into the matter, turns out to be incorrect? 13:42, July 17, 2012 (UTC) The problem with your source is that it's entirely in Kanji (or Katakana I'm not sure what the differences is though I could easily look it up if I weren't so lazy) and not Romanji. No one can look at that source and say whether or not Dairas are called Zazakku unless they are already well versed in Japanese. That is why your source can't be used. I do however think that until the entire thing is sorted out the page should say nothing about Daira's Japanese names since we don't know for sure that whats there already is correct either. Oni Link 14:05, July 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Videos That's just wrong. ... In all seriousness, I'm apparently not proficient in Internet enough to know how to put tags. Could links (and no, not that Link :P...) to the video on YouTube could be used in my userpage? Oh, and thanks for actually being considerate enough to tell me, and not ban me right on the spot (Oh, how I plan to get my hands bloodied when I get my hands on that asshole >:D...). Unsane (talk) 22:05, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks (and now, about that banning asshole... Teehee. He doesn't stand a chance! Let's just hope that he remembers to lock his door tonight...). Licensing I'll do my very best... I'm no lawyer, mind you :P. Unsane (talk) 17:44, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Message from Sil204 (talk) I have the Oracle of Ages manga, and it is Honey(the girl), who turns old. Darling(the boy), is the one who runs away in disgust. :I'm sorry, but if we went by word of mouth for everything, we'd be a very messy wiki. – Jazzi (talk) 05:06, July 22, 2012 (UTC) My brain with it's fabulous ability to remember completely irrelevant info remembers the case to be as Mr Sil says. Look I even brought sources to be sure http://108.60.201.122/2766%2F3_VRUIA%2F6.jpg, http://108.60.201.122/2766%2F3_VRUIA%2F7.jpg. I'm going to go ahead and revert the revert. Oni Link 18:37, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you Oni for actually providing links ^^ – Jazzi (talk) 18:51, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Just in case you didn't notice... Uh, hi, I know I'm an IP and stuff, but I saw your userpage (which is great, BTW) and noticed something wrong with your Word Bubbles section: your Japas one seems to be displaying Nayru instead. Just thought I'd let you know. And yes, Word Bubbles rock and should be brought back. ' ' (talk) :Thank you for alerting me to this, it actually happened when I changed the default one on my word bubble template. Had you not mentioned this, I probably would've forgotten. You should create an account, then you can join us in our movement. – Jazzi (talk) 17:30, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Pictures HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I have no word bubble, but happy birthday. AWWW YEA! (talk) 13:54, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :Regardless of bubble or not, thank you =) – Jazzi (talk) 13:59, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Vandal I know you aren't an admin, but you are usually active and I had to say it. A user did http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Princess_Zelda?diff=prev&oldid=428813 (excuse me for that, I don't really know how to do that). We should keep an eye out for them. --Kingkillerbee (talk) 03:02, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, sorry I didn't respond to this. I was on Wikia but was finishing up the night. They're taken care of now. And yes, that's how you do links of revisions. An external link, or a revision link looks like this They're different than regular links because they don't contain a pipe, but instead a space. And only one opening and one closing bracket. – Jazzi (talk) 18:19, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks.--Kingkillerbee (talk) 05:10, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :::No problem. – Jazzi (talk) 15:32, August 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Edit Summaries Yeah, you're right. I thought that was a bad idea as soon as I clicked "Publish". Sorry. —'Ceiling Master' 14:35, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry, it happens to the best of us! – Jazzi (talk) 15:32, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Mesage from Zeldas ganon (talk) Boo Far. – Wattz2000 18:37, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi - any tips? Hi there, Hi Jäzzi, So I just joined and I'm just going to clear up pages some times - any tips for a new editor here? I see you guys don't have a chat, as well! Oh - and if this is the wrong time, well done on becoming featured wikian! Once again: Wrong time? I've seen you at the Pokemon wiki! Well sorry to take up your time, Goodbye, --Roger6881 :The only tips I have are to not pull stupid mistakes, don't excessively edit a page meaning try to get it done in as few revisions as possible. And thank you, and yes I'm an admin at PKMN Wiki. – Jazzi (talk) 20:46, August 2, 2012 (UTC) I need some help Temple of Courage Suggestions Hi, Jazzi. Did you suggest the fight of Ghirahim vs. Vaati?--Kingkillerbee (talk) 00:52, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :There's no other Jazzi, deary! – Jazzi (talk) 00:57, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, I was just slightly skeptical.--Kingkillerbee (talk) 01:09, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Feel imprisoned to use the history function on a given page whenever a situation like this occurs in the future. --Auron'Kaizer ' 01:12, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::I did, but I was unsure still.--Kingkillerbee (talk) 01:15, August 19, 2012 (UTC)